Harry's Happy Ending
by ApexGryphon
Summary: Harry was born to be a weapon for the world to use in times of need. No happiness can come true to a weapon right?


**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter but I like to think I do:)**

 **AN: I randomly thought of this while listening to a youtube cover of "Style" by Taylor Swift sung by Travis Atreo. You guys should really check him out! Please R &R!:) And if you ****have any suggestions I'd really like them!**

Harry was sitting out by the Black Lake on a rock looking over the fiery horizon. Thoughts were swirling around his head while he looked down at what was in his hand, The Elder Wand. The Battle of Hogwarts ended a few hours ago with a epic duel between two of the most powerful wizards alive, himself and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The duel lasted at least an hour, curses of all kinds being thrown everywhere while both sides watched as their leaders fought to fulfill each others destinies. Eventually, they both wound up on the ground having both dealt lethal blows to one another, both were tired and out of breath and knew this would have to end soon. They looked deeply into each others eyes, green meeting red, and fired their curses, Voldemort with his signature Avada Kedavra and Harry with his signature Expelliarmus. Golden flames met in the middle with the sound of a sonic boom shook the sky. The crowd saw the amount of power that Harry put in his spell and saw it enclose around the Dark Lord like a cocoon and exploding with a ear-splitting shriek that shook everyone but Harry who watched on victoriously. The Dark Lord, who had the plunged the world into darkness, laid dead, defeated by the Boy Who Lived.

"I've been waiting for that moment my entire life and now what do I do now that it's over?" thought Harry as he looked out towards the lake and saw the Giant Squid jumping out of the water happily. "I've always been meant to be a weapon the world can use for protection, a tool for the evil deeds." See Harry had been training with the Order of The Phoenix ever since the summer of his 5th year in secret. Dumbledore had wanted to train him in battle and all kinds of magics when Voldemort had returned. Alastor Moody trained Harry in Auror level coursing, physical means and magical means. Remus taught him offensive and defensive magic while Sirius trained him in weapon combat. Severus Snape taught him potions and occlumency (even though both hated having to work together), Professor McGonagall taught him Transfiguration and Professor Flitwick taught him charms and Madam Pomfrey taught him healing. Dumbledore taught Harry everything he knew in magic and transferred knowledge into his already scrambled brain.

For 2 years in real time they have been training him but, they used time turners that made a week in the regular world a month in the time turner world. Harry trained constantly and constantly everyday without anyone except him and his trainers. After Dumbledore died, they all stopped and sent him away on the hunt for horcruxes. During the hunt, Harry kept exercising to keep everything in shape. They trained him to be a weapon for world to use for Voldemort's downfall and now the purpose has been fulfilled.

"I think I'll become an Auror, fighting makes me happier than flying does and it gives me a sense of purpose, knowing that I'm doing something good for the world and helping people has been all I've ever wanted to do, and it's not like I'll ever be happy, people like me don't get a happy ending Harry then decided to be an Auror in the future. But something else was plaguing his mind. "What do I do about Ginny?" Harry didn't feel what he once felt for Ginny anymore, and he didn't know how to tell her, he didn't know how to tell her that he had feelings for someone else. That someone else was the one and only Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, the woman of his dreams, the one he wanted by his side through it all and has been ever sense they met. He loved everything about her, her beautiful figure with perfect curves in all the right places, her naturally curly hair, her pink luscious lips and her warm, chocolate brown eyes that made him weak whenever she even looked toward him. The heavenly smile that graces her features when he makes her laugh, he feels like the luckiest guy in the world when he can do that. Her perfect little nose and kissable cheeks made it even better. But it wasn't on the outside that made Harry love her, the inside is what made him fall for her. Her shy, smart, bossy, organized personality for one. He loved whenever she bit the tip of her quill in thought or licked her lips when she saw a piece of treacle tart or when she bites her bottom lips and scrunches her eyebrows when reading a particularly good part of a book. He loved that she would always criticize him when he swore or didn't do his homework or got in detention with any teacher for goofing off with Ron in class.

He has liked her ever since 6th year on the stairwell that he comforted her on when she saw Ron kiss Lavender, he fell in love with her when they were in Godric's Hollow standing in front of his parents grave's. "I can't believe she never gave up on me during the quest even though she had every right to do so, it wasn't even her quest!" That's another reason he loved her, her undying loyalty to him, she would never betray him and the fact that he knew that made him feel all the better. He also figured out that she didn't like Ron in the way he thought she did too, during one of the nights when Ron had left and they had danced around trying to forget that he had left, he asked her if she had feelings for him. "No I don't have feelings for him, I did during the first part of 6th year but realized it felt wrong, we're more like a brother-sister relationship." Harry felt ecstatic when he heard that, he was in the clear! But after that she had said "I'm not looking for any relationship with anyone right now though," and he felt saddened but also determined to make her his in the future. But now he knows that can never happen, he was a weapon, a tool, not a regular human being, no happiness will come to him, besides the fact that she won't ever mirror his feelings decreased his chance at any happiness.

"But still, what do I do about Gi-," his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone come sit down beside him. He turned his head and saw Ginny sitting right there staring at him. It was an awkward silence for a couple minutes until he heard her sigh. "Look Harry I want to start by saying I don't have feelings for you anymore, I've fallen for someone else," she looked at his face trying to interpret what his feelings were. "Well Gin, I also don't have the same feelings for you anymore, I view you as a sister figure and nothing else, besides, I too have feelings for someone else," he also looked at her to see what she felt. "Hermione?", she asked. "How'd you know?" Harry exclaimed. "Because she likes you back!" she said excitedly. "Really? How'd you find out?" he asked curiously. "I asked her about you and she got quiet and blushed if I asked her if she had feelings for you." she said. "This is serious right?" he said seriously. "Yes you git, I wouldn't lie about this kind of thing" she said. "So what do I do now?" he said. "Go after her you prat!" she laughed, "she's at the top of the astronomy tower, go get her tiger." she said. "Thanks Gin," he said and crushed her with an enormous hug before he left.

He raced through the castle ignoring the shouts and cheers that were following him, he had one goal, get to Hermione, and nothing is gonna stop him. He got to the entrance of the tower and quickly smelled his breath and armpits, "I smell great," he thought as he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. He got to the top and slowly opened the door and suddenly caught his breath. Hermione was leaning over the railing with the wind slowly blowing her hair in the most perfect way. Harry couldn't believe how perfect she looked even from the back. He slowly walked over to her and leant over the railing to speak with her. If this his one chance to change his life forever, he's going to take it.

"Hey Hermione," he said. She looked over from where she was staring directly into his emerald green eyes, he immediately felt his heart race just when she smiled at him. "Hey Harry," she said still smiling, "what's up?" "Here goes everything," he thought. "I love you," he heard her gasp. "I began to like you during 6th year and I fell in love with you during our quest, I love everything about you. Your lips, your hair, your cheeks and your nose, your body, your amazingly beautiful hair, your warm, chocolate brown eyes that I drown in every single time you look at me, your smile when I make you laugh or the smile you give me when I do something right and your proud of me." he saw her start to cry, that motivated him even more to keep going. "I love your study habits, the way you nibble the tip of your quill in thought or when your bite your bottom lip and scrunch your eyebrows together when a good part in a book comes or when you get scared and huddle closer to me or when you hit me for swearing or doing something stupid, I love when you talk to me, that my favorite thing in the world, I love how you dress and walk and write and worry and the trust you have in me, I love wanting to protect you from all the evil in this world, I love the way you look at me when going through any emotion, I love it, I love you Hermione Jean Granger," he finished.

She was openly crying and the love I saw in her eyes was the last straw. With the most gentle of movements, her brought both hands up to her face and wiped away the tears on her fave with his thumbs, her eyes fluttered close and he gently brought his lips down to her soft ones. As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt like the world had just exploded around him in fireworks, he couldn't explain how truly perfect it was, it was just perfect, her soft warm lips with a hint of vanilla and the fact she was kissing him back just registered in his mind, she was kissing him back! He slowly brought his tongue to her bottom lip asking entry and she obliged, he caressed her tongue with his and felt the power of sheer love surround them. He slowly drew back due to air and put his forehead on hers, he opened his eyes and saw the love back in her eyes and he smiled, the first true smile he had for a long long time, he never wanted this moment to end, Hermione wrapped up in his arms while the wind blew around them as the sun was setting and all they could see were each others eyes. "l love you too Harry James Potter."

"I guess I was wrong, I do get happiness in the end. That happiness is Hermione Jean Granger."


End file.
